demigods_unite_demigodsafehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods and Goddesses
Zeus Zeus (Ζεύς, Zeus) King and father of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, lightning, law, order, and justice. He is the youngest son of Cronus and Rhea. He overthrew Cronus and gained the sovereignty of heaven for himself. In artwork, he was depicted as a regal, mature man with a sturdy figure and dark beard. His usual attributes are the royal scepter and the lightning bolt, and his sacred animals are the eagle and the bull. His counterpart Jupiter, also known as Jove, was the supreme deity of the Romans. Powers and Abilities #Common powers of a god #Areokinesis- generate wind, control over clouds and other air structures, can create hurricanes and tornadoes, and can fly #Atmokinesis- control over the weather #Electrokinesis- control over lightning and electricity and has an immunity to electricity Demigod Children *Perseus *Franklin Delano Roosevelt *Thalia Grace *Amelia Earhart (rumored) Symbols Eagle Master Bolt (weapon) Scepter Aegis Oak Tree Poseidon Poseidon (Ποσειδῶν, Poseidōn) God of the sea, rivers, floods, and droughts. He is a son of Cronus and Rhea and brother to Zeus and Hades. He rules one of the three realms of the universe as king of the sea and the waters. In classical artwork, he was depicted as a mature man of sturdy build with an often luxuriant beard, and holding a trident. The horse and the dolphin are sacred to him. His wedding with Amphitrite is often presented as a triumphal procession. His symbols are the trident, horse, dolphin, fish and bull. His Roman counterpart was Neptune. Powers and abilities Hydrokinesis- the ability to manipulate water Geokinesis- ability to manipulate earth, Poseidon uses this to generate earthquakes Atmokinesis- ability to manipulate the weather, a lot like Zeus cryokinesis- the ability to manipulate ice Demigod children Percy Jackson Orion Theseus Winston Churchill Symbols Trident (weapon) Horses Dolphin Sea shell White pine tree Hades Hades (ᾍδης, Hádēs)/'Pluto' (Πλούτων, Ploutōn) King of the underworld and the dead, and god of regret. His consort is Persephone. His attributes are the drinking horn or cornucopia, key, sceptre, and the three-headed dog Cerberus. The screech owl was sacred to him. He was one of three sons of Cronus and Rhea, and thus sovereign over one of the three realms of the universe, the underworld. As a chthonic god, however, his place among the Olympians is ambiguous. In the mystery religions and Athenian literature, Pluto (Plouton, "the Rich") was his preferred name, with Hades more common for the underworld as a place. The Romans translated Plouton as Dis Pater ("the Rich Father") or Pluto. Powers and abilities Basic god powers Geokinesis- manipulate earth Ferrokinesis- since he is the god of wealth as well, he can sense precious metals and jewels and manipulate them, as seen in The Last Olympian, he even offered Maria Di Angelo a palace made of gold. Necromancy- controlling the dead Umbrakinesis- to control darkness Dark pyrokinesis- to control hellfire which is even more destructive than normal fire and can turn whatever it touches into liquid Induces fear- naturally putting fear in other just by his presence Demigod children Adolf Hitler Bianca Di Angelo Nico Di Angelo Symbols A helmet (representing his helm of darkness) Cerberus- the three headed dog that guards the underworld is also Hades sacred animal Hera Hera (Ἥρα, Hḗra) Queen of the gods and goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, heirs, kings, and empires. She is the wife of Zeus and daughter of Cronus and Rhea. She was usually depicted as a regal woman in the prime of her life, wearing a diadem and veil and holding a lotus-tipped staff. Although she was the goddess of marriage, Zeus's many infidelities drive her to jealousy and vengefulness. Her sacred animals are the heifer, the peacock, and the cuckoo. In Rome she was known as Juno. Powers and abilities Basic powers of a god Conjure food, as shown in Battle of the Labyrinth '' Can make things clean and orderly Demigod children Hera doesn't have any because she is completely faithful to Zeus Symbols Peacock Cow Pomegranate Lotus staff Diadem '''Demeter ' Demeter (Δημήτηρ, Dēmētēr) Goddess of grain, agriculture and the harvest, growth and nourishment. Demeter is a daughter of Cronus and Rhea and sister of Zeus, by whom she bore Persephone. She was one of the main deities of the Eleusinian Mysteries, in which her power over the life cycle of plants symbolized the passage of the human soul through its life course and into the afterlife. She was depicted as a mature woman, often crowned and holding sheafs of wheat and a torch. Her symbols are the cornucopia, wheat-ears, the winged serpent, and the lotus staff. Her sacred animals are pigs and snakes. Ceres was her Roman counterpart. Powers and abilities Basic powers of a god Chlorokinesis- manipulation over plants and their growth Demigod children Katie Gardner Eli Whitney II Miranda Gardiner Symbols Ear of wheat Grains Cornucopia Hestia ''' '''Hestia (Ἑστία, Hestía) Virgin goddess of the hearth, home and chastity. She is a daughter of Rhea and Cronus and sister of Zeus. Not often identifiable in Greek art, she appeared as a modestly veiled woman. Her symbols are the hearth and kettle. In some accounts, she gave up her seat as one of the Twelve Olympians in favor of Dionysus, and she plays little role in Greek myths. Her counterpart Vesta, however, was a major deity of the Roman state. Powers and abilities Basic powers of a god Pyrokinesis- the ability to manipulate fire. But in Hestia's situation, she may be able to manipulate dark fire and greek fire as well She can show others events from past and present that has to do with family Hestia is able to send others back to their hearth, or home. Demigod children Hestia is a maiden goddess, thus has no demigod children. Symbols A donkey Hearth Home Living flame keys Aphrodite Aphrodite (Ἀφροδίτη, Aphroditē) Goddess of love, beauty, desire, and pleasure. Although married to Hephaestus she had many lovers, most notably Ares, Adonis, and Anchises. She was depicted as a beautiful woman and of all the goddesses most likely to appear nude or seminude. Poets praise the radiance of her smile and her laughter. Her symbols include roses and other flowers, the scallop shell, and myrtle wreath. Her sacred animals are doves and sparrows. Her Roman counterpart was Venus. Powers and abilities Basic god powers Amokinesis- the ability to control others emotions, especially in love and lust Charmspeaking- the ability to make anyone do whatever with just the sound of your voice Beauty and omnipotent allure- able to change appearance at will, not like shapeshifting, but to change your appearance in a way to always make others think youre attractive Demigod children Piper McLean Drew Tanaka Silena Beauregard (deceased) Lacy Mitchell Symbols Seashell Mirror Dove Apollo Apollo (Ἀπόλλων, Apóllōn) God of music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague, prophecy, poetry, manly beauty and archery. He is the son of Zeus and Leto, and the twin brother of Artemis. As brother and sister, they were identified with the sun and moon; both use a bow and arrow. In the earliest myths, Apollo contends with his half-brother Hermes. In sculpture, Apollo was depicted as a very handsome, beardless young man with long hair and an ideal physique. As the embodiment of perfectionism, he could be cruel and destructive, and his love affairs were rarely happy. His attributes include the laurel wreath and lyre. He often appears in the company of the Muses. Animals sacred to Apollo include roe deer, swans, cicadas, hawks, ravens, crows, foxes, mice, and snakes. Powers and abilities Basic god powers Photokinesis- the ability to control light in whatever way possible Pyrokinesis-since he's the god of the sun he can control fire Vitakinesis- the ability to heal himself and others Disease manipulation- if angered, Apollo can cause several diseases, mainly plagues. Prophecy- the ability to see the future Demigod children William Shakespeare Lee Fletcher Will Solace Michael Yew Halcyon Green Symbols Lyre The laurel tree Wolf Raven Lizard Artemis Artemis (Ἄρτεμις, Ártemis) Virgin goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth, and plague. In later times she became associated with bows and arrows. She is the daughter of Zeus and Leto, and twin sister of Apollo. In art she was often depicted as a young woman dressed in a short knee-lengthchiton and equipped with a hunting bow and a quiver of arrows. Her attributes include hunting spears, animal pelts, deer and other wild animals. Her sacred animals are deer, bears, and wild boars. Diana was her Roman counterpart. Powers and abilities Basic powers of a god Enhanced hunting- her hunting skills are extraordinary, along with being a super huntress, she has the abilities to turn anything she wants into anything to do with hunting, to control animals that have to do with hunting (for example, wolves and ravens.), dynamic camouflage ability, communication with animals, and she can also turn into any animal. Photokinesis- like her twin Apollo, she can control light as well, but more specifically the light that radiates from the moon. Constellation creation- she can create constellations as shown when Zoe Nightshade passed away and then created a constellation after Zoe. Demigod children Artemis doesn't have any demigod children but is the leader of a group of hunters called The Hunters of Artemis. These hunters are made up of only female demigods that have been granted immortality by the goddess unless theyre killed in battle. One of the more popular huntresses in the series is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Symbols Bow Pike The Cedar tree Snake Bear Deer Athena Athena (Ἀθηνᾶ, Athēnâ) Goddess of intelligence, skill, peace, warfare, battle strategy, handicrafts, and wisdom. According to most traditions, she was born from Zeus's head fully formed and armored. She was depicted crowned with a crested helm, armed with shield and a spear, and wearing the aegis over a long dress. Poets describe her as "grey-eyed" or having especially bright, keen eyes. She was a special patron of heroes such as Odysseus. She was also the patron of the city Athens (which was named after her) Her symbol is the olive tree. She is commonly shown accompanied by her sacred animal, the owl. The Romans identified her with Minerva.\ Powers and abilities Basic powers of a god Divine wisdom- Athena is obviously the smartest and most brilliant of all the gods and goddesses being that she is the goddess of wisdom. She frequently uses wisdom to defeat her enemies rather than brute force. Shapeshifting- Strategy- skilled tactician, even greater than the god Ares Demigod children Annabeth Chase Daedalus George Washington Fredric Bartholdi Symbols Owl Olive tree Ares Ares (Ἄρης, Árēs) God of war, bloodshed, and violence. The son of Zeus and Hera, he was depicted as a beardless youth, either nude with a helmet and spear or sword, or as an armed warrior. Homer portrays him as moody and unreliable, and he generally represents the chaos of war in contrast to Athena, a goddess of military strategy and skill. Ares' sacred animals are the vulture, venomous snakes, dogs, and boars. His Roman counterpart Marsby contrast was regarded as the dignified ancestor of the Roman people. Powers and abilities Basic powers of a god Warfare- expert in any battle situation War manipulation- the cause of causing a war in any situation and at any time Telumkinesis- the manipulation over any weapon Odikinesis- the manipulation over the feelings of anger and hate Demigod children Clarisse La Rue William Sherman Edward Teach (Blackbeard) Symbols Spear Dog Dionysus Dionysus (Διόνυσος, Diónysos)/'Bacchus' (Βάκχος, Bákkhos) God of wine, parties and festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, drugs, and ecstasy. The idea was originally from ancient Chios. This was his "home". He was depicted in art as either an older bearded god or a pretty effeminate, long-haired youth. His attributes include the thyrsus (a pinecone-tipped staff), drinking cup, grape vine, and a crown of ivy. He is often in the company of his thiasos, a posse of attendants includingsatyrs, maenads, and his old tutor Silenus. The consort of Dionysus was Ariadne. Animals sacred to him include dolphins, serpents, tigers, and donkeys. A later addition to the Olympians, in some accounts he replaced Hestia. Bacchus was another name for him in Greek, and came into common usage among the Romans. Powers and abilities Basic powers of a god Chlorokinesis- the ability to control plants. Just like Demeter. Madness- Dionysus is known as the god of madness, thus can make anyone mad, or cure it Alcokinesis- manipulation of alcohol Demigod children Pollux Castor Symbols Thyrsos Flute Wine barrel Panther Hephaestus Hephaestus (Ἥφαιστος, Hḗphaistos) Crippled god of fire, metalworking, and crafts. Either the son of Zeus and Hera or Hera alone, he is the smith of the gods and the husband of the adulterous Aphrodite. He was usually depicted as a bearded man with hammer, tongs and anvil—the tools of a smith—and sometimes riding a donkey. His sacred animals are the donkey, the guard dog and the crane. Among his creations was the armor of Achilles. Hephaestus used the fire of the forge as a creative force, but his Roman counterpart Vulcan was feared for his destructive potential and associated with the volcanic power of the earth. Powers and abilities Pyrokinesis- manipulation over fire Fire immunity- not being able to be hurt by fire Technokinesis- extreme mechanical abilities Demigod children Leo Valdez Charles Beckendorf Thomas Faynor Archimedes Symbols Fire Axe Hammer Hermes Hermes (Ἑρμῆς, Hērmēs) God of boundaries, travel, communication, trade, language, and writing. The son of Zeus and Maia, Hermes is the messenger of the gods, and apsychopomp who leads the souls of the dead into the afterlife. He was depicted either as a handsome and athletic beardless youth, or as an older bearded man. His attributes include the herald's wand or caduceus, winged sandals, and a traveler's cap. His sacred animals are the tortoise, the ram, and the hawk. The Roman Mercury was more closely identified with trade and commerce. Powers and abilities Basic powers of a god Enhanced speed Transgressing Realms- the ability to go into any realm without invitation or punishment Enhanced thievery- being an abnormally expert thief Lock manipulation/Lock intuition- the ability to unlock locks with touch or telekineticly, also to understand the structure of a lock prophecy- the ability to see the future Demigod children Luke Castellan Connor Stoll Travis Stoll Chris Rodriguez Harriet Tubman Symbols Caduceus winged sandal the ram